Naked
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt hated that Albel slept naked. But when the clothes were gone, so was Albel's prickly exterior. Some slight AlbelxFayt


A/N: I haven't finished the Star Ocean game…so I'm not quite sure what the Diplo is like. I'm just making it up as I go. I know most of you don't read this thing…but please review, please? I'm sick of working so hard to make stories that none of you bother to review. Yes, I know there are some people still reading my one-shots…but even a simple "good job" will make me exceedingly happy. If not, I'm going back to Death Note. It's a larger fandom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…or Fayt. It sucks.

Looking back, Fayt realized he really should have known better. Things were a lot different on Elicoor. It was a wilder place, free from many of the restrictions of modern civilization. Sure, nobody walked naked down the streets, but there were natural hot springs that many people used in the nude. Fayt had been shocked at first that anyone would be naked in public, but he had learned simply to avert his eyes and ignore it.

Although Albel often acted like he had a complete disregard for society's rules, he was more ingrained in the culture than he would ever admit. When he found the Aquarian climate too hot, he had taken to sleeping naked. Fayt had always shared a room with Albel and they had gotten along reasonably well sharing a bed until Albel began displaying that particular nocturnal quirk.

Fayt still remembered the first time he had walked into their shared room to find Albel sleeping in bed naked, the sheets barely covering his privates. Fayt had woken Albel up with the surprised squeak he made. Despite Albel's insistence that Fayt needed to get to bed so they could get an early start the next day, Fayt wasn't having any of it. He had run and Albel had wrapped a flimsy towel around his waist to chase after Fayt and forcibly drag him back into the room. Albel refused to wear pajamas when it was so hot and Fayt refused to sleep next to a naked man. The resulting compromise was that Fayt slept on the floor.

At first Fayt suspected that Albel was merely trying to get the whole bed for himself, but when he complained to Nel, she looked at him like he had grown another head. Apparently sleeping naked was normal on Elicoor.

Fayt should have remembered this when he took Albel aboard the Diplo. Albel had never seen a shower before and he had dragged Fayt into the bathroom, demanding that the bluenette show him how to use it. Fayt had felt awkward with Albel standing right beside him so obviously naked and he had stumbled over his explanation. Albel had decided he wasn't going to wait for Fayt to find his voice and he had tried it himself, managing to get himself a face full of water. Somehow, Fayt had managed to react in time to keep Albel from slicing the showerhead to bits in blind rage.

Fayt had thought Albel had given up after that, but Albel calmed down and decided he was determined to learn about these modern contraptions. Although Fayt had told Albel that showers were not sentient beasts, Albel insisted that Fayt stay with him in case it tried to attack him again.

Fayt had eventually given up on convincing Albel that showers were just machines and he and Albel had started showering together. He kept himself scarce in the far corner while Albel let the water run over him. Showers were one of Albel's few pleasures. He was calm, relaxed and completely unguarded. He had even left his katana and his claw outside the shower.

It was the first time Fayt had ever seen Albel without his claw. The arm underneath was covered in twisted, blackened flesh. Since Albel's skin had almost completely burned off, his arm was tiny covered in only a thin layer of flesh. Fayt was sure Albel was self-conscious about it since he rarely took off his claw even when they weren't battling. But Albel didn't snap at him or even tell him not to look. He had merely given Fayt a questioning glance and had resumed scrubbing himself with his good arm.

After Albel had gotten out, it was Fayt's turn under the water. By the time Fayt got out, Albel was already dressed and back to his old self, defensive armor put fully in place.

They had their own rooms on board the Diplo. Fayt was grateful for that, but every now and then he missed Albel's companionship. Tonight was such a night. He wandered the halls, looking in on his friends who were all sleeping soundly in their beds. Albel's door was open and he poked his head into Albel's room.

Fayt made a face as he saw Albel draped over the bed, the sheet curled between his bare legs. Albel propped himself up in bed and Fayt shut his eyes quickly as the sheet slid down.

Albel snickered and wrapped it tightly around his waist. "You can look now, fool."

Fayt scowled. "Why do you have to leave the door open when you do that? It's disgusting."

Albel's ruby eyes glittered with amusement. "Why would anyone wander into my room in the middle of the night? We all know where our own quarters are, except for you. Lost, fool?"

Fayt's scowl deepened and he shook his head. "I was just passing by to see how everyone was doing."

"Missed me?" Albel purred. He stretched luxuriously, trying to show off as much skin as possible.

Fayt colored and he looked away. "Why do you do that?" he hissed.

"Because it bothers you," Albel answered immediately. A smirk played over his features. "It's entertaining to get a rise out of you. But if you're going to just stand there blushing like a maiden, I'll find better things to do." He stretched again and rolled over onto his side.

Albel was slightly surprised, but pleased when he felt Fayt's weight settling onto the bed beside him. "Good," he purred. "I was wondering when you'd join me." He rolled over and smirked at Fayt.

Fayt reddened. "Just for tonight, for old time's sake, okay?" he muttered.

Albel looked at Fayt appraisingly. Fayt was lying on top of the sheets, still in his day clothes. "If you're going to sleep here, first thing you need to do is take those things off."

Fayt shook his head vehemently. "Pervert," he muttered.

Albel rolled his eyes. "At least get under the covers, fool. I don't bite. At least, not tonight." He grinned wickedly.

Fayt sighed and reluctantly slid under the covers, his back to Albel. Albel immediately grabbed onto him with his good hand and pulled Fayt closer. Fayt squirmed and tried to pull away. "Stop that," he growled. "I don't know why I even agreed to spend the night here with you when you're just going to be creepy like this. I'm not getting naked, pervert."

"Didn't say I wanted that," Albel whispered close to Fayt's ear. Fayt shuddered. "All I want is for you to stay here with me," he murmured.

Fayt sighed. "Promise you won't molest me in my sleep?"

Albel snorted. "Why would I do that? It's not fun if you're not aware."

"Albel," Fayt growled warningly.

"I won't," Albel snapped. "What kind of person do you think I am? If I wanted you, I'd want you willingly." With a last disdainful snort, he relaxed his grip on Fayt and settled down.

Albel nestled against Fayt. "I haven't slept well without you," Albel murmured drowsily. "I'm tired of that."

"If you had put clothes on, I would have stayed," Fayt retorted.

Albel smiled into the back of Fayt's neck. "And miss this? I think not." His eyes slid shut and his breathing deepened.

Fayt debated if he wanted to sneak out of bed while Albel was asleep, but he decided against it. Albel slept only rarely and seeing Albel relaxed enough to sleep in his presence was oddly comforting. So Fayt stayed, their bodies molding together perfectly. Maybe someday he would submit to Albel's demands, but for now, he was fine with simply sleeping beside him.

The End


End file.
